


I'll Take That Bet

by LordOfThePoptarts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Kissing, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Marriage Proposal, McHanzo Week 2020, Missions Gone Wrong, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Redemption, Sobriety, Weddings, but not a big part of the story, disgutingly horny energy from author towards the oregon coast as a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/pseuds/LordOfThePoptarts
Summary: All McCree and Hanzo wanted was a vacation, a break from the constant missions and danger. A chance to take a break and see the other from more than two minutes in the hallway. Unfortunately for them, Talon didn't seem to get the message.Written for McHanzo Week 2020 will include prompts for days 1, 2, and 7
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Ante Up (Day 1 Sands/Tides)

The sea stretched endlessly out in front of Hanzo from his perch on a patio chair on their hotel’s deck. He was wrapped up in a jacket and beanie, trying to stay warm against the chill of the morning. McCree was off retrieving some coffee and pastries for their breakfast from the bakery and coffee shop just down the street, so Hanzo was left alone with thoughts. 

A thin fog laced itself over the sand, so Hanzo could only see the silhouettes of the sea birds that pecked at their prey hidden in the sand. The waves swept gently in and out and the calm sound formed a gentle lull that made Hanzo relax despite the cold wind that cut through the air. Out in the distance, an enormous rock towered just off shore. Hanzo and McCree had walked out to it yesterday, or as close as they could get, and they’d both just watched the puffins fumble about the rockface. 

Visiting the Oregon coast had been Hanzo’s idea originally. McCree hadn’t been happy about it, knowing all too well that the weather in the northwest, especially on the coast, was far from the sunny warmth of other beaches further south. He’d tried to convince Hanzo otherwise, but Hanzo had refused to budge, having fallen in love with the area ages ago when a mission had taken him nearby. Despite McCree’s complaints, he seemed to be enjoying himself. He’d taken advantage of the numerous hiking trails in the area, even taking the two of them on a trail ride after he’d found out those were offered. McCree had tried to convince Hanzo to go swimming with him, but one dip into the still frigid summer waters had been enough for the both of them. Although Hanzo still found himself wading out knee deep into the waves just to feel the push and pull of the ocean. It was calming, the tides subtle rocking rhythm.

For the coast, they’d had relatively good weather for their stay so far. Sure it had rained, as it was wont to do, but so far it had been mostly sunny and warm enough for a light jacket most days. It was very different from the warmth of Gibraltar in high summer that Hanzo had begun to grow used to during his stay at Overwatch, but he’d wanted to get away for a while. 

It had been a stressful year. Overwatch was stretched thin. Everyone was scattered to the edges of the world it felt like. The most Hanzo saw of McCree most days were passing glances in the hallway, as the two of them either walked to another strategy meeting, or to the Orca for another mission. 

Before the beginning of this week, Hanzo hadn’t slept beside his partner for a whole night for six whole months. 

The further they’d flown away from Gibraltar the more Hanzo felt himself relax. He hadn’t let go of Jesse’s hand the whole plane ride over. Jesse, someone who normally hated sleeping on planes, had fallen right asleep on the flight over. He’d returned from a mission just hours before their flight was scheduled. He’d been exhausted. Hanzo was too, but he found that he couldn’t sleep. He just wanted to hold Jesse for as long as he could.

Hanzo felt something warm press against his face, and he looked up to see Jesse standing over him, smiling softly, holding his coffee against his cheek, along with the rest of their breakfast in his other hand.

“Hey there, darlin’.” Jesse handed Hanzo his coffee and danish, before setting himself beside Hanzo in another patio chair. 

“Good morning.” Hanzo smiled, taking a deep sip of the deliciously sugary warm beverage, before taking a bite of the equally sweet pastry. “Thank you for getting breakfast.”

“Ain’t no problem, sweetheart.” McCree brushed a light kiss over Hanzo’s cheek, before turning to his own breakfast.

The tide in front of them ebbed in and out, a deep blue grey capped with a creamy foam. It felt like they were in their own personal bubble, that there was nothing that could interrupt them. Even the calls of the seagulls seemed muffled. Hanzo finished his danish and reached out and took McCree’s free hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Out on the beach, horses walked slowly through the mist, led by mysterious riders to mysterious locations that neither of them were privy to.

“It’s been too long since we’ve just sat like this. Feels like I haven’t seen your face in ages. I’ve missed you.” McCree’s voice was soft, a perfect accompaniment to the ocean before them, with it’s smooth rolling tone.

“I have missed you as well.” 

Hanzo was warm, so much more warm than just the coffee would make him. Despite the overcast skies, McCree was like a sun, and Hanzo was orbiting around him, basking in his glow. 

The silent contentment between the two of them was broken by the jarring beep of both their communicators. Hanzo scowled and dug it out, glaring at the message. He sighed and dug his fingers hard into his temples, before dropping his hands and chugging his coffee.

“It seems our vacation has been cut short.” Hanzo rose to his feet, and extended his hand to McCree to help pull him up. 

“Just our luck ain’t it.” McCree sighed and let himself be hauled to his feet. “I should’ve figured. Where we headed now, sugar?”

“Nowhere. We’re staying here.”

McCree shot Hanzo a funny look, “I don’t think they’re gonna appreciate us ditchin’, sweetheart.”

“We are not ditching. I meant the mission is here, or at least in the area.” Hanzo picked up his bow case, opening it to scan it’s contents. “Apparently Talon’s been stashing weapons in some caves, we’re to find the caches and destroy them.”

McCree nodded, and went to check over his own weapon. Hanzo took a deep breath and did his best to calm himself, and the headache doing it’s best to build behind his eyes. Two days. That’s all they’d gotten. Two days together. He supposed he shouldn’t complain, he’d gotten more than time off than anyone else in Overwatch had had recently. 

McCree walked up behind Hanzo, and wrapped his arms around him, trapping Hanzo in his warm embrace. They stayed like that for a while, until McCree felt the tension bleed out of Hanzo’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry baby, I wish we’d had more time.” McCree bent and kissed the side of Hanzo’s neck, not even bothering to hide his smile at how Hanzo’s breathing hitched.

“When this is all over, I am taking you to bed and not letting you leave.” Hanzo turned, his hands sliding down McCree’s back to rest on his ass, giving it a squeeze. He leaned in, so terribly close, there was barely any space between them. The only sound he could hear was the sound of their breathing, and the crashing tide outside.

“Is that a promise?” McCree was infinitesimally closer now, their lips almost touching. Hanzo would give the world to stay here, in this moment.

“It’s a threat.” Hanzo leaned in, closing the space between the two of them, and kissed McCree like the world was ending. It was rough and soft at the same time, pure desperation, pure need, pure want. It felt like fireworks exploded behind his eyelids, as he tried to press himself closer, to no avail. McCree groaned and Hanzo ground their hips together, enjoying the catch in McCree’s breath before pulling away.

McCree looked dazed, and Hanzo smiled, leaning in once more to kiss him. This one impossibly gentler, sweeter, and far too quick.

“If this is how you threaten everyone, no wonder you always got your man.” McCree sounded just as dazed as he looked, his voice as soft as the morning, only moments ago when Hanzo thought they’d had more time.

“Not everyone, cowboy. Just you.” Hanzo replied, letting his fingers caress McCree’s cheek, before reaching down to retrieve his bow.

“Good to know I’m special.” McCree laughed, and grabbed Peacekeeper, running through his final checks of his gear the same as Hanzo was.

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Hanzo rolled his eyes before straightening and heading to the door. 

“I’m afraid it already has, in more ways than one darlin’.” McCree’s grin was contagious, even though Hanzo groaned at the bad joke. 

Hanzo felt better, not completely so, but it was an improvement from how murderous he felt when he received the message. Their stay may have been cut short, but at least Hanzo still had McCree. The two of them together were unstoppable. He had never been more certain of anything, especially when McCree took his hand without even looking for it, and led them out the door.

Outside the waves swept gently in and out, and horses’ hooves pounded flat the wet sand, as their riders led them through the morning fog. Hanzo glanced back once more at the beach, it’s endless gray expanse, before turning back towards McCree, who was staring at him so softly Hanzo’s breath was taken away. 

“What are you staring at?” Hanzo said, letting his shoulder brush against his partner’s as the two began to walk down the boardwalk.

“You, darlin’, always you.”

“Fool.”

“You like it.” McCree’s smile was bright, a stark contrast to the overcast sky.

“Yes, I do, for some reason.”

McCree chuckled, and tugged the two of them on a little faster along the sand crusted pavement towards their car. The wind from the sea blew stark and cold, against the two of them and McCree collapsed into the passenger seat of the car, immediately turning on the heater.

“Jesus christ, I’m picking our next vacation spot, sugar. I’m delicate, can’t take all this cold weather.”

“It’s 13 degrees celsius, McCree. Not exactly Antarctica.” Hanzo rolled his eyes, pulling out of their parking spot and onto the road heading towards where Winston had said the traffickers had been last seen. 

“Why don’t we make it a wager then?” McCree said, cranking the heater even higher and blowing on his hands.

“Wager?” Hanzo cocked an eyebrow, while he dug through the center console, one handedly tossing the pair of gloves he’d stuffed away in there for McCree.

“Whoever destroys the caches first wins?”

“Prepare to lose, cowboy.”


	2. A Risky Gamble (Day 2 Scars/Promises)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't completely go according to plan, and Hanzo and McCree are stuck between a rock and a hard place, literally.
> 
> McHanzo Week Day 2 (Scars/Promises)

Things were not going as expected. 

The mission had started out fine. There had been minimal guards around the caves where the weapons were supposed to be. They were easily taken out by a well placed arrow. McCree had snuck in first, leaving Hanzo to collect his arrows and move the bodies out of sight. Fool seemed to think a headstart would help him. The second the last body was hidden, Hanzo moved into the cave. He would catch up in no time. 

It was dark in the cave, a thick inky blackness that forced Hanzo to move carefully since he couldn’t risk turning on his flashlight. He could hear the ocean behind him, crashing against the shore, but perhaps it was the echo. He thought he heard it in front of him as well. There was no sign of McCree, and Hanzo began to curse himself for taking the stupid bet the further he moved into the cave. Not because he would lose, but rather because splitting up in an unknown cave system that was possibly crawling with Talon soldiers was one of the stupidest ideas either of them had ever had. 

A flicker of light in the dark ahead of him. He closed his eyes and blinked, trying to make sure it wasn’t his eyes playing a trick on him, but the light stayed stationary. He crept forward, silently, the light growing steadily brighter. He paused at the edge of, what he now saw, was a long string of old incandescent bulbs that led all the way down the corridor, with a long space between each bulb. Luckily for him, the bulbs didn’t weren’t bright enough to light up the whole cavern; the far wall was still partially in shadow. He’d be spotted easily if anyone came down the corridor.

He’d have to move quickly.

He took off down the corridor, at a half run, trying his best to be silent on the echoing stones. There was an alcove in the distance, and he quickly made his way towards it, slipping into it just as he heard voices come bouncing back towards him from further up ahead. He waited, just out of range of the lights, as two Talon soldiers passed him. They said nothing of McCree, which was both excellent because it meant he hadn’t been found yet, but also awful since it meant that McCree was still somewhere up ahead. Hanzo just didn’t know where. 

He turned his comm on as the soldiers disappeared down the corridor. He tapped out a message against the mic, not trusting his voice not to travel. A simple where are you in morse. He waited several minutes, but there was no response. At least until, an echoing boom crashed from somewhere up ahead. The rock shook and Hanzo threw his hands over his head, blinking the dust from his eyes as it rained down from above. He didn’t even stop to turn and check for more Talon soldiers before taking off running towards the noise.

Just like McCree to make an entrance. 

Gunfire erupted from up ahead and Hanzo turned quickly into the first room he came to on his right, hitting the ground almost immediately as bullets struck the wall right next to where his head used to be. He quickly crawled behind a nearby crate, and risked peeking out to try and see how many others there were in the room with him. All he saw was a smoking ruin in the middle of the room, and more bullets flying his way for his trouble. Hanzo selected a scatter arrow from his quiver and carefully aimed just above the crates providing cover for Talon on the other side of the room, and let it fly.

Screams rang out and a long burst of gunfire arched wildly across the ceiling. He smirked to himself. Never second best. Hanzo carefully stood, keeping low to the ground as he made his way across the room, hugging the wall. Just because it was quiet didn’t mean he hadn’t missed someone. Although it was unlikely. He rounded the final crate and was met with three slumped Talon soldiers, each bleeding sluggishly from various entry points, all fatal. Hanzo moved on. He had to find McCree, or the rest of the caches. He still had a bet to win, of course.

He tapped out another message against his comm. The corridor in front of him split into two. He went left. He had yet to see more Talon troops, but he was sure that wherever McCree was, he was keeping them occupied.

Hanzo stumbled into another chamber, this one much larger than the last. This time there was an intact cache piled high against the far wall, unguarded. Hanzo frowned, McCree must have gone the other way. Taking a quick look over the weapons, Hanzo could easily see how McCree had managed to obliterate the last one. Grenades, and lots of them. It didn’t take much time at all to pull the pin on one, and run as quickly as he back out of there to the split.

When the explosion went off he’d barely set foot into the hal. Rock rained down on him, accompanying the searing heat against his back. A companion blast rocked from somewhere further ahead and to the right, shaking the hallway he was in worryingly. Hanzo ran forward towards it, down the right path, turning a corner, and literally running into a Talon soldier. Hanzo recovered quicker than his assailant, punching him in the face before bringing him to the ground and snapping his neck. 

He didn’t pause, he kept on moving forward, tapping the same message into his comm he’d been trying to get through this whole time. Where are you? There was still no response. Fuck the bet, Hanzo thought to himself. He needed to find McCree, and now. There was a flash of red just out of his periphery on his left. 

He followed it.

He skidded to a stop inside the largest cavern yet. McCree was in front of him, bright and glowing, stance wide, as he pointed his gun at the horde of Talon soldiers in front of him. A cracking boom rang out from Peacekeeper and six of the horde fell. McCree dived to the right behind a box as the remaining Talon forces began to fire in earnest. Hanzo followed, nocking a an arrow on his way down.

It was loud in the cavern, not only because of the gunfire. He could hear something else too, barely under the din. Hanzo darted his gaze to the left, as a cold wind hit him, and he saw the dark sea stretching out in front of him, from a gaping hole in the side of the cave. He heard the waves crash on the rocks below.

“Howdy, darlin’!” McCree’s grin was manic as he turned to face Hanzo, pulling him in for a quick kiss, despite the rapid gunfire that surrounded them.

“Not the time, Jesse.” Hanzo peeked around the box, firing another scatter arrow, and smiling as he saw the chaos it caused. Two more bodies dropped from the fray. Peacekeeper’s retort rang out again soon after, and another man fell. Hanzo groaned as he saw reinforcements enter the room, bolstering the already large force.

He leaned back around the box, “I don’t suppose you have a plan.”

McCree scoffed, and leaned out again, fanning the hammer, shooting in a wide arc. He scowled when it didn’t manage to make a dent, “I figured you’d know by now I always have a plan.”

“And what pray tell what is it, cowboy.” Hanzo cursed having to rapidly shoot a Talon agent who’d managed to get far too close to their cover. “We don’t have much time.”

“You’re not gonna like it.”

“I am going to like being dead even less.” McCree cocked his head and threw his hands up to concede the point. The two of them leaned out of cover once again, to shoot into the crowd. More fell, but it was still too few. Damn Winston and his insistence about minimal guards. Hanzo’s quiver was already beginning to feel alarmingly light, as the two traded off shots. 

“It’s now or never Jesse.” Talon was closing in on them, and McCree nodded, grabbing Hanzo’s hand. 

“Promise you won’t hate me?” McCree pulled Hanzo in for a searing kiss before throwing them from cover, barreling through the crowd, and towards the opening in the cave wall.

“Jesse what--” Hanzo didn’t even get to finish his sentence before the two of them hit the water with a sharp thwap.

The water swirled around him, and bullets cut through the current. The cold had frozen his limbs, they refused to listen to him. Somewhere on the way down, he’d let go of McCree’s hand. He felt a bullet pierce his leg. The feedback from the prosthetic screamed through his nerves before silencing, becoming dead weight. His lungs burned. He tried to swim forward but, the current buffeted him back. A searing pain raced up his spine, as he smashed into some huge and sharp and immovable. He couldn’t hold in his cry, as it scraped his already burnt back. The cold water rushed into his lungs. Slowly, his brain registered light above him, and he tried to make his way towards it, but his limbs were slow, and sluggish, and he was tiring fast. 

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe.

He didn’t know where McCree was.

Suddenly, a hand above him broke through the surface. Hanzo reached for it, as the black edged into the corners of his vision. He felt his fingers brush against it. He tried his best to grip with cold fingers, but it slipped through his gasp. He could hardly see, his vision pinpointed. His lungs burned. He was cold. He was so cold. He shut his eyes.

Something gripped his arm, hard, and tugged, and just as suddenly as he’d fallen in; he was out.

Hanzo tried to gasp, to desperately get any air into his starved lungs, but he all could do was cough and hack. He was quickly rolled onto his stomach, and a hand patted his back hard. He winced as it sent pain racing through his wounds. He coughed up water for what felt like ages. Cool air rushed into his lungs for one amazing moment, before his chest was wracked with coughs once more. No water came up, but his esophagus burned. He felt heavy.

“Shit, Hanzo, we’ve got to go.” That was McCree’s voice. Arms gripped him under his armpits and hauled him to a standing position. He was still groggy. His limbs felt like lead. Hanzo realized belatedly that he was shivering. McCree’s hand gripped his and pulled the two of them forward away from the cove. Hanzo couldn’t tell if the shakes he felt in the grip were from him, or his partner. 

Hanzo’s leg hindered their pace. It refused to bear his weight, and the water had sapped both of their strength, so being carried was out of the question. Hanzo focused on walking, keeping his limbs moving, and ignoring the part of his brain that was carrying on about hypothermia. McCree wasn’t any better off, but he’d gotten out of the water much quicker than Hanzo had. He was speaking into the comm, requesting an evac. The cold wind from the ocean cut through Hanzo’s bones as it blew in from the sea next to them. The waves crept closer and closer to their heels. Hanzo felt himself sagging against McCree. He collapsed in the sand, and just let himself lay there. Everything felt so incredibly heavy. He couldn’t imagine moving again.

“Shit, darlin!” McCree leant next to him and rubbed his hands up and down over Hanzo’s arms trying to create some heat. “Stay awake, okay?” Hanzo didn’t know what McCree was talking about; he was awake. He just wanted to rest his eyes for a minute.

From somewhere far away, he could hear McCree yelling.Although he couldn’t understand what. Eventually all sound faded together, even the wind and the tides, and he felt himself go slack against the sand. Then, he felt nothing at all.

  


Hanzo woke to the sound of waves on the shore, and a bright beam of sunlight hitting him directly in the eyes. He groaned, bringing his hand up to cover his eyes, in a futile attempt to block out the light. He felt the familiar sting of a needle moving beneath skin that meant he had an IV. Once his eyes got used to the brightness of the room, he was able to properly take in his surroundings. He was back in the medbay, on Gibraltar. The scenery was far too familiar to him by now, given the numerous times either him or McCree had landed as patients in it. From somewhere nearby he could hear Dr. Ziegler moving around, humming something to herself. 

In the chair next to him, was McCree, slumped low with his hat covering his face. His serape was wrapped tightly around himself. Hanzo smiled, happy that at least his partner wasn’t in a hospital bed, even if he was stuck in one. He fumbled around from the call button, eventually finding it tucked up against the side of the bed. He pressed it and waited for the inevitable lecture that would follow Dr. Ziegler’s arrival. 

McCree woke up about halfway through her rant, a true testament to how tired he must have been. Normally he'd wake up at the slightest hint of unusual sound. McCree shot him a wry grin, and reached over to grip Hanzo’s hand. Hanzo gave it a gentle squeeze in return, and did his best to pretend he was going to be a model patient, for Dr. Ziegler’s sake.

“One week bedrest, and then you can return to light duties. After that we’ll reassess and see if you can go back on the roster.” Hanzo mentally groaned at the thought of being forced to be still that long, but smiled and nodded along anyway.

“I’ll make sure he sticks to it, doc.” McCree said, scooting his chair closer to Hanzo.

Dr. Ziegler simply sighed, and shook her head. “If only, I could believe you.” She turned to Hanzo and shot him another glare, raising her finger warningly, “One week!” With that she turned and left the room.

Hanzo sighed and collapsed against his pillows. “I hate you.” McCree knew how much he hated being sidelined.

“I thought you promised you wouldn’t.” McCree pulled his lips into a fake pout, but broke off quickly to laugh at Hanzo’s unamused expression. 

“That was before you tried to kill me by drowning me in the ocean.”

“Wouldn’t have gotten hypothermia if we were in the Bahamas though.” Hanzo smacked him, hard. McCree just laughed, moving himself out of Hanzo’s reach.

“I do believe I won that bet though.” McCree stated, once Hanzo had stopped trying to hit him. “I’m thinking Vegas. We could get married? Always wanted an Elvis wedding.”

Hanzo shot McCree an incredulous look, “If the bet wasn’t nullified by me almost dying, it certainly would be by an Elvis wedding.” Hanzo paused. “I have class, anything less than a Dolly impersonator, would be gauche.”

McCree’s laughter rang out loudly in the cramped space, and Hanzo smiled at the cheery sound. His chest felt lighter already. 

McCree leaned forward placing a light kiss on Hanzo’s palm, “I’ll keep that in mind, sweetheart. What is that thing you always say, never second best?”

Hanzo pulled him closer, this time into a real kiss. It was difficult with how wide the two of them were smiling, but he managed it.

“And don’t you forget it, cowboy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that that's not how hypothermia works. He wouldn't succumb that quickly, but I wasn't feeling very scientific that day. Suspend the disbelief, I say! Went back and edited it and I actually feel much better about this chapter. Thank you everyone who left lovely comments on part 1. I am a sucker for any comments, they feed my ridiculously low self esteem and need to please. Last chapter comes at the end of the week, so look forward to that! Tomorrow's story will be a stand alone very silly NSFW piece, so keep an eye on my profile for that! I'm also posting updates for everything on Twitter if that's your thing!
> 
> https://twitter.com/NoRoomForGhosts


	3. All In (Day 7: Vacations/Summers End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo changes, McCree changes, but some things remain the same.

The desert sun was warm on Hanzo’s back as McCree and him walked down the Vegas strip. He sipped the last dregs of his rum and coke, hold the rum, up through the straw of his to-go cup and discarded it in the trash. Hanzo hummed as the warmth of the sun flowed through him. For now it felt nice, but he was sure the afternoon would soon grow uncomfortably hot. 

“Finished already?” McCree said, sipping on his own icy concoction. Hanzo nodded and made a grabbing motion towards McCree’s own cup. McCree just laughed and slurped up the last of his mocktail, tossing it in the same trash can Hanzo had thrown his in a moment ago.

“Maybe we should slow down a bit, you’re looking a bit peaked there.” McCree paused looking at his watch. “It’s only eleven, we still got a whole day ahead of us. We can take a break, I know you ain’t used to this heat.”

Hanzo sighed, leaning against a nearby building, not because he was dizzy but because he wanted to look cool. There was a clear difference, and it was totally separate from the possible beginnings of heat exhaustion. Totally separate.

“Fine, spoil my fun.” Hanzo replied, closing his eyes for a moment, ignoring the thousands of other people flowing around them. McCree joined him against the wall. Hanzo watched a mom in a golf visor drag three little kids behind her with her husband in a bright neon Hawaiian shirt patterned with lawn flamingos bringing up the rear.

McCree noticed the shirt too, “Maybe we should ask him where he got it, sure Baptiste would get a kick out of it.”

“I think Genji will kill me if I continue to enable his boyfriend’s addiction anymore.” Hanzo said laughing, although he mentally did make a note of the pattern. It wasn’t half bad.

“Then what was that orange monstrosity I saw in your suitcase earlier?” McCree said and grabbed Hanzo’s hand pulling them back to their feet.

“Personal collection, of course.”

McCree laughed, bright and loud, the sound of it barely rising above the din of the crowd. They started walking again. Hanzo smiled, relaxing into the pace that his partner set. This was nice. It’d been a long time since the two of them had just had a moment to themselves like this. Both of them comfortable and at peace with each other.

The last time had been almost four years ago now, back at the coast, with the stupid bet and his near death experience. They’d had vacations since then, but nothing off Gibraltar. They had never been long enough, or the two of them had always been too tired to bother. Talon hadn’t let up in their reign of terror until recently. Lots of things had changed.

It’d been a rough few years. Hanzo had seen many of his friends almost die on the battlefield, more than once. It had changed them all, some for worse, others for better. Hanzo thought of Hana standing in front of the fridge in the kitchen, staring into space, hands shaking. The fears and worries she’d told him over the tea they shared on their mutually sleepless nights. Those weekly tea meetings had become a ritual for the two of them, both of their bad sleep schedules syncing more often than not. 

McCree, despite being up at the same time, often left them to it, but he’d taken it upon himself to make snacks for Hana’s streams. Always making sure their youngest member was properly fed, and even joining in on the streams on occasion. Hanzo watched as the two of them struggled through co-op wonky physics games or platformers together. It was rather entertaining.

Genji and Hanzo’s relationship was better, but not the same as it used to be. Hanzo thought that was a good thing. Their old relationship was strained, distant in all the worst ways. It had taken a while for both of them to accept that neither or them really understood how to properly be brothers. It had been a learning experience for the both of them. 

Hanzo was in many ways still the Shimada Scion, expecting perfection even when it was unnecessary, and Genji was the same carefree, flighty man he’d been in his youth, arguably calmed down some though. It had taken a lot of work, and arguments, and apologies, on both their parts to get to where they were now. Two men who recognized their pasts and mistakes and were working on moving forward, together. 

Hanzo had been the one to give Genji the final push towards his current husbands. The man had been mooning over Lucio and Baptiste for half a year, and Hanzo had frankly grown tired of hearing him complain about how perfect the two were every time they met up. The straw that broke the camel’s back, as it were, was when Baptiste and Lucio announced they had been dating for the past six months that Genji had spent pining after them. 

Hanzo had done his brotherly duty by providing several pints of ice cream, and sitting through all the worst, aka Genji’s favorite, episodes of various Sentai shows. His brother had cried his eyes out and then resolved for that to be the end of it. Hanzo knew that wasn’t going to even remotely be the case, so he’d taken the liberty to set up a surprise meeting between all three of them, with McCree’s help of course.

All in all it involved a runaway dog, a gelato cart, and some very well timed fireworks, but by the end of it Genji had two new boyfriends, and Hanzo would never have to listen to his brother complain about how perfect Baptiste’s smile was, or how great a singer Lucio was. That was until their next monthly movie night, where Genji proceeded to now brag about those exact same attributes. Hanzo’s, and by proxy, Baptiste’s rapidly growing Hawaiian shirt collections were just reparations really.

Neither McCree or Hanzo had had an easy few years, but McCree was the one who had been hit by it the worst. Jack had been the first to come back from the dead. Publicly, McCree had remained stubbornly apathetic in the face of his once dead commander’s arrival to their organization, but privately was another story. 

His partner had been a wreck after Jack’s identity had been revealed. It called into question everything he’d thought was true. It hurt him to know that all that time he’d spent waiting for a call that would never come was for nought. It came to a head one briefing, when Jack was doing his damndest to try to lead, take back his position. McCree had just snapped. 

“You were dead! Dead! You don’t just get to waltz back in here and act like none of that happened!” 

“McCree sit down, now is not the time.” Hanzo winced as Jack’s reply cut through the silent room. That was the exact wrong thing to say.

“Not the right time? Well, when would’ve been the right time to tell me you weren’t dead Jack? Right after Geneva, a year later, two years? No, you waited this whole fucking time and didn’t say anything. I don’t think you get to tell me to sit down when you couldn’t even gather the courage to get off your ass and show up here until now.” With that McCree had whirled around and out of the room, Hanzo followed close behind. Waiting to comfort him, as he did so often in those months.

It only got worse when Ana came back. McCree didn’t speak to either her or Fareeha for months. 

Hanzo didn’t think he’d survive when McCree finally found out about Gabe. He’d left Overwatch in the middle of the night, leaving Hanzo behind with only a note and a spare serape for company. Hanzo tried to look for him at first, but his search quickly proved futile. McCree didn’t want to be found. He’d told him as much. He was only going to come back with Gabe or not at all. 

It had hurt, more than Hanzo had thought it would, to be left behind like that. In a way, he could understand it. Gabriel meant a lot to McCree. He had been a mentor, a father figure, a commander, and a first love for McCree, even if it had been unrequited. Complicated didn’t truly begin to explain their bond, but Hanzo and McCree had been dating for almost three years when McCree had left. It had been a shock, to find out he was so easily discarded. 

McCree had returned eventually, the Reaper in tow. 

Hanzo didn’t speak to either of them for months.

Not that McCree had had time to care when he’d gotten back. The Reaper, Gabriel, had been unstable when they’d first arrived. He wouldn’t let anyone near him without McCree present, and Dr. Ziegler needed to monitor him continuously through those first few months. Eventually, she’d been able to engineer a solution to the rouge nanomachines, but he was never the same man as before. Mentally, he was closer. He recognized people, could hold conversations, go on missions, eat. His body, however, was still a mess of smoke and exposed bone where there shouldn’t be. A section of his jaw poked out from the corner of his mouth. It was stark white, like it had been picked clean.

When Gabriel had finally been cleared to wander the base on his own, McCree had returned to their quarters to find Hanzo packing his things. It had been a long night for the both of them. Hanzo wanting to leave; McCree wanting him to stay. Hanzo asking why McCree left; McCree asking why Hanzo stayed. Sunrise had brought an uneasy truce. Hanzo’s bags remained packed by the door, but he joined McCree in bed. The sliver of space between them might as well have been miles with how distant they were from each other.

It hadn’t been an easy road back to where they were now. Trust between the two of them had been a fickle fleeting thing in those next few months. They argued practically every day in the first few weeks. Hanzo purposefully chose the longest missions he could, just to get away from base, away from McCree. He spent more time with Genji, with Hana, with Zenyatta. He started taking tea with Ana. He reveled in how hurt McCree looked. It felt good to hurt him back, even if it was only an ounce of what he had felt. McCree didn’t apologize. He kept insisting there was nothing to apologize for. That this was something he had to have done alone. He had to redeem himself, prove he was worth something.

“Wasn’t I worth anything, wasn’t this worth anything!” Hanzo remembered yelling during another one of their infinite fights. He had been standing in the doorway, bag on his shoulder. 

“Gabriel was my everything. He made me who I am! Everything I ever did was for him. He’s the only reason I’m even here!” McCree was towering over him, hand clenched around a whiskey glass. Hanzo didn’t flinch.

“Good to know, I’m nothing, that you consider what we had nothing”

McCree had sighed, angry, running his hand through his hair. “That isn’t what I said! Stop twisting my words!”

“No, you meant exactly that. In fact, you were perfectly clear when you left me here, all alone, to deal with the fall out of your bad decision.”

“Just like you left Genji, huh?”

McCree’s anger dropped from his face as soon as he said. He reached for Hanzo, but Hanzo was already out the door. He didn’t turn back.  
“Hanzo, baby, wait please.” McCree’s voice was pleading. It broke Hanzo’s heart. He didn’t turn around. If he did he would stay. He couldn’t do this anymore.

“I think it would be best if we spent some time apart.”

Hanzo left, leaving nothing behind, not even a note.

He didn’t return for a year.

It was an eventful year for him. He pierced the bridge of his nose, his ear lobes and cartilage, and on one particularly drunk night, his nipples. He went back to Shimada castle and finished what he’d started when he’d left the clan after Genji’s death. He ran each and every one of the elders down, every fragment of leadership, every loyal dog; he slaughtered. It didn’t help. He burned the castle to the ground, leaving nothing but ashes and memories. That didn’t help either. 

He cut his hair, got a new wardrobe. He discovered he loved strawberry shortcake and hated anything that remotely tasted of raspberry. 

He picked up a katana again, for the first time in years. Pushed his muscles through the familiar katas and stances, over and over again until it was like breathing. His fingers bled, calluses reforming anew with every motion. Stragglers he’d missed rose again to try and bring back the clan. He cut them down. It didn’t help.

He got new tattoos. A koi fish on his hip, a sakura branch on his left shoulder blade, a familiar golden hexagon pattern on his ankle. It didn’t help. He got drunk for three months straight, falling in and out of bars every night until he could hardly remember his own name. He flirted with everyone, but always chickened out at the last moment before it ever moved into something real. He went into the mountains and hiked until his lungs burned and his limbs ached, and the night forced him to make camp. He lived off the land and somehow got himself accepted into a wolf pack, when he saved one of the pups during a particularly bad winter storm.

None of it helped ease the ache in his chest that yawned darker and deeper everyday. He felt like he was falling. He felt like he was drowning. He felt nothing at all.

When he finally did return to Overwatch, it wasn’t for McCree. It was for Genji. His brother was getting married and wanted him there as his best man for the ceremony. Hanzo couldn’t refuse. 

Genji had been elated when he’d walked through the gates of Gibraltar. Hanzo didn’t see McCree anywhere, although he caught sight of the tail end of one of Reaper’s smoke trails, so he was sure word of his arrival would travel to him rather quickly.

“You’ve changed, brother.” Genji had said, taking Hanzo’s hand and leading him towards where Lucio and Baptiste seemed to be arguing over colors. “It looks good on you.”

Hanzo smiled for what felt like the first time in ages. It helped, just a little.

Hanzo only paused slightly when he caught sight of McCree amongst the groomsmen. Genji had led him to the waiting room where they were all supposed to wait before the ceremony. There was no way he didn’t know he would be there. He’d probably picked McCree as one of his groomsmen himself. The little shit. McCree shot him a tired looking smile.

“Heard you were back.” McCree said. His hand reached up as if to touch Hanzo’s hair, but he faltered, pulling back at the last second. It hurt all over again. Hanzo wished he could lean in and pull the hand back, or return the smile. In the end he didn’t do anything, choosing to stand perfectly still like McCree would forget all about him if he just didn’t move.

“Like the new metal.” McCree tapped the side of his nose. “Looks good on you.” 

“Thank you.” An awkward silence fell between them, and from somewhere down the hall someone called McCree’s name. Hanzo barely held in his sigh of relief as he was spared from being trapped in this impossible situation for any longer than necessary.

McCree’s hand found its way onto his shoulder, and Hanzo couldn’t help but jump at the sudden contact.

“Glad you’re back.” McCree’s smile was a small hopeful thing. Delicate in it’s honesty.

“I didn’t come back for you.” Hanzo hated himself sometimes. He never said the right thing. That was one thing about him that hadn’t changed. McCree’s smile shattered, his hand falling to his side once again. 

“I know.” It was a quiet broken thing. McCree sounded impossibly small in that moment. Hanzo wanted to take it all back, but what was said was said. He’d learned that long ago. McCree turned and left without another word. Hanzo tried to ignore the part of him that begged him to call out to him, grab his wrist, pull him back.

Instead, Hanzo remained where he was. Stuck between the past and the future each full of infinite possibilities. He chose to do nothing, as always. He really hadn’t changed.

The ceremony itself was beautiful. Genji, Lucio, and Baptiste had outdone themselves. Mixing that many different cultures into one ceremony might have been cluttered and clumsy if handled by anyone else, but the three of them made it all look effortless and interconnected. Hanzo ignored McCree for the entire ceremony. He was here for Genji, and that was what he was going to focus on. He cried, just a little bit, when the three of them said the final ‘I do’s’. He was so thankful he was there to see this, that he had been allowed, that he was wanted. Genji looked back and smiled at him, and it made the awkwardness of the morning disappear. 

Gabriel found him later at the reception. The former Blackwatch commander was far more corporeal than he had been when Hanzo had seen him last time, and given his easy interactions with the rest of the Overwatch crew he’d settled in well. Hanzo was resting, far from the dance floor, trying to avoid being pulled into another vigorous dance by Genji. He was sipping on water. He hadn’t had a drop of alcohol since he’d gone into the woods all those months ago. It felt good to be sober, at least now it did, it had been a rough few weeks that shifted into a few rough months in the woods, but now he was comfortable turning down drinks. Even if Hana did seem a bit disappointed at first.

“He’s sorry you know?” Gabriel was the one to speak up first, breaking the uneasy silence between them. They were hidden from the rest of the guests by the darkness in the corner of the tent where the flashing lights couldn’t reach.

Hanzo gritted his teeth. “If he was sorry, he would be the one telling me himself, not you.”

Gabriel didn’t argue, simply nodded. “He wanted to earlier, but the kid's always been too stubborn for his own good. He gets an idea into his head and doesn’t want to let go of it.”

“And what idea would that be?”

“That you hate him.” 

Hanzo sat in the silence that followed, mulling over Gabriel’s words. He didn’t entirely know what to say. He didn’t hate McCree, but he wasn’t exactly happy with him either. It was complicated. Things were always so complicated. 

“It’s okay if you hate me. It’s a reasonable response.” Gabriel sighed and Hanzo watched him take a long drink from the cup in his hands. A sliver of white at the edge of his chin stuck out harshly in the darkness. “I just don’t think you should push my mistakes onto him.”

“I’m not.” Hanzo turned to face the former Talon agent, frowning. “The mistakes he made were his own. Just because they were because of you, doesn’t mean they weren’t his fault.” 

“I know.” Gabriel said, shaking his head, before slamming whatever was left in his cup, crumbling it in his hand. “You should talk to him. You might be surprised, I think you’ve both changed more than you think.” Gabriel turned to walk away, heading back towards the light and the party, leaving Hanzo alone in the dark.

“That was the problem to begin with, both of us changing.”

Gabriel turned slightly, glancing back over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. The smoke trailing around him looked wrong in the strobe lights. “Are you sure about that?” He turned back around, raising a hand in farewell, bidding Hanzo one final piece of advice. “Talk to him, you’ll regret it if you don’t. Trust me.”

Hanzo did his best to ignore Gabriel’s advice for the rest of the night. He danced, he socialized, and he pointedly did not scan the room every few seconds for a familiar cowboy hat. Eventually, the loud music and crowd was too much for Hanzo. He hadn’t been around so many people in such a long time, it was overwhelming. He ducked outside for air, and ran into exactly who he wasn’t looking for.

McCree looked just as shocked to see him as he was, “Howdy.”

“Hello.”

The awkward silence from earlier returned in full force. Hanzo averted his gaze from the cowboy, looking up into the clear starry night sky. He could hear McCree scuff his boot against the earth and let out a loud sigh. He took in a breath, like he was about to speak, and Hanzo cut him off.

“Would you like to join me over there?” He pointed to a low wall just outside the shooting range.

McCree’s eyebrows were creased in confusion, but he didn’t disagree. Instead, following Hanzo over to the wall and taking a seat beside him.

“I’ve been meaning--”

“I wanted to--” 

The two of them spoke at the same time, and both stopped at the same time as well. McCree let out a laugh, high pitched and stuttering. Hanzo frowned, the sound was nothing like the sunny loud surety of his laugh before. He was nervous.

“You go first.” McCree stated after the short delay.

“No, you. I insist.” Hanzo asserted, looking down at his hands. 

McCree nodded and took a deep breath, but said nothing at all. Silence reigned again.

“I’m sorry.” McCree’s voice was quiet in the dark, a barely there whisper. Though the words felt impossibly loud to Hanzo.

Hanzo didn’t know what to say. His mind raced with a million options, ranging from happy, to angry, to sad, but he settled on nothing at all. Luckily, McCree didn’t seem to mind his lack of response continuing on anyway.

“I’m sorry, Hanzo. I, I missed you a lot.” He heard McCree move closer to him on the wall. He kept his gaze firmly on his feet. “It’s been an awful long year without you, and I don't think I really realized how badly I’d fucked up until you left.”

“Gabe was,” McCree stopped himself starting again. “Finding out Gabe was alive was hard, especially after Ana and Jack. Finding out he was alive and with Talon was harder still. He pulled me out of hell, and I just couldn’t leave him there, not when I knew he’d do the same for me.”

“You didn’t have to do it alone.” Hanzo’s voice was just as quiet in the dark night. He felt like if he talked any louder this moment would shatter, and slip through his fingers. His fingers gripped the wall, calloused tips pressing into the cracks beneath the stone. It hurt, but it grounded him.

“I know I didn’t have to, even at the time.” McCree ran his fingers through his hair and Hanzo’s wanted so desperately to reach out and touch, but he held himself back. “I went back and forth all night that night about whether or not I should wake you up and take you with me, but in the end I just...couldn’t.” 

“Why not?” Hanzo reached out then. The tips of his fingers barely brushed the back of McCree’s hand, an open invitation. “You know I would’ve followed you anywhere.”

They both ignored the past tense.

McCree took a shaky breath, shifting his hand closer until it was resting comfortably under Hanzo’s fingers. 

“How horrible would it be if I said I didn’t know why? I’ve asked myself that same fucking question every day, and I still can’t figure out why I didn’t wake you up.”

Hanzo was disappointed, but not surprised. It was complicated. These things always were.

“I don’t forgive you.” Hanzo’s voice cut through the air like a knife, and McCree made to pull away. Hanzo gripped his hand, tight, not letting him go. “Let me finish.” He waited until McCree had settled against him again, before loosening his grip.

“I don’t forgive you, but perhaps, with time I could learn to trust you again.” Hanzo took his own shaky breath, the cold night air burning as it rushed into his lungs. “I don’t know if this will work, or if it will ever be the same, but I want to try.”

He turned to look at McCree for the first time all night, staring him straight in the face. The stars were perfectly reflected in McCree’s wide eyes and he was staring at Hanzo like he’d just given him the whole world.

The air rushed out of Hanzo as McCree tackled him in a flying hug, pushing them both off the wall and onto the hard ground. McCree smiled apologetically down at Hanzo as he helped him sit up and brush the dirt off of the both of them.

“Sorry, darlin’.” Hanzo couldn’t hold in his wince at the nickname, and McCree noticed, bright smile that had brought the sun to Hanzo’s chest for the first time in eons sliding off his face. “Too soon?”

Hanzo nodded, avoiding McCree’s gaze. McCree gently tipped Hanzo’s chin back towards him. His smile was still there, softer and more than a little sad, but it still blazed like a steady candle.

“I want to try too. I wanna get this right, but if we’re gonna do this you gotta talk to me.” McCree laughed harshly. “Lord knows that caused more than a few problems last time.”

“The same goes for you, McCree.” They both ignored how Hanzo used to call him Jesse, how he hadn’t called him that in a long time. Lots of things had changed. 

Which brought Hanzo back to the now, on a blazing hot Las Vegas sidewalk walking hand in hand with McCree. It had been six months since they’d agreed to try again. It hadn’t been easy. Neither of them seemed to be able to say the right things in those first few weeks, falling back into the same old fights they’d had before Hanzo left. The aftermath of each fight was different though. They both still left, but this time it was to calm down, before either of them said something they regretted. The next morning was still awkward and painful, but it got better as they talked through exactly why they’d both been so angry to begin with, and what exactly was the most painful thing the other had said.

It had taken work and real effort from the both of them to even begin stitching the remnants of what their relationship was into something new. Lots of things had changed, Hanzo had stopped drinking for one. McCree hadn’t known that at the start and decided the best place for the second first date would be a bar. He’d realized his mistake when Hanzo had just ordered water. McCree had said he’d quit himself shortly after that night. He’d held true to that promise. Dr. Ziegler was ecstatic, although not as much as she would have been if he’d quit smoking.

It had been a long road here to this one moment, their hands held tightly in each other’s grip, but Hanzo was happy they could get here. McCree pulled them into a convenience store and Hanzo sighed leaning his head back to fully embrace the cool of the air conditioning.

McCree laughed quietly, moving Hanzo out of the path of the door.

“You stay here, I’ll grab us some waters.” Hanzo whined when McCree tried to separate their hands, and pulled him back in before he could get to far. He kissed him, light and breezy and quick. He couldn’t believe how everything had changed, to get him here, back to this one moment where he could kiss McCree without worrying about whether or not their relationship would last the night. He was happy, he realized belatedly, really happy.

“Hurry back.” He whispered against McCree’s mouth before pulling back and away. McCree was blushing, standing stunned in the aisle. Hanzo had to give him a little push to get him going again. McCree looked back at him with the stupidest little smile on his face before heading on his way.

“You two make a cute couple.” The cashier who’d been watching their exchange said, drawing Hanzo’s attention to her. She was a younger woman, in her 20s at least, with bubblegum pink hair tugged back into a ponytail underneath her cap. “Newlyweds, right?”

Hanzo shook his head, “No, we’re just dating.”

“Aw, that’s a shame. You sure don’t act like you’re just dating.” She shrugged. “Not like it’s my business though. Although you ever decide to get married, this town isn’t the worst place to do it.”

A thought rushed unbidden across Hanzo’s mind from when he was in the hospital all those years ago, recovering from their last vacation. Their last true moment of happiness before it had fallen apart and they’d rebuilt it with their bare hands.

He turned to the cashier, “You wouldn’t happen to know any Dolly Parton impersonators, would you?”

The cashier certainly had known a Dolly impersonator, in fact she was one herself, and was ordained on top of that. She slipped Hanzo her number before they’d left. McCree had looked a little confused, but had let it slide. Now all Hanzo needed to do was actually tell McCree his plan. 

The rest of their day went pretty normal, despite Hanzo’s now pressing timeline. They saw the sights of the city, taking a few breaks here and there for Hanzo. At one point, Hanzo had wandered off while McCree was playing poker at one of the casinos they’d visited and found a nearby jewelry store, picking out two rings. They didn’t have to be perfect, they could change them later for all he cared, but he needed something now. He already knew McCree’s ring size. He’d planned to ask him this very question before they’d fallen apart for the first time. It was nice to be able to have the chance to ask again.

Evening had fallen quicker than expected and the crowds were now out in droves, moving to and fro to every casino or bar. Hanzo felt packed in like a sardine. He gently tugged McCree’s hand, nodding his head towards a quieter side street. McCree nodded and began moving them in that direction. Hanzo subtly pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a message to the cashier from earlier. The plan was on. It was honestly a risk to make a whole plan for their wedding before McCree had even said yes, but something told Hanzo that wouldn’t be an issue.

Hanzo had them walk down a few more blocks, towards where the cashier had told them the chapel she’d meet them at would be. It was much quieter here, practically no people were around, most seemed to be sticking to the main Strip.

Hanzo pulled the two of them to a stop and turned towards McCree.

“Jesse.” McCree's smile at hearing his first name fall from Hanzo’s mouth was like the sun, bright and burning and wholly consuming. Hanzo would fall into it if he could. “I have something to ask you.”

“What is it, darlin’.” Hanzo couldn’t help the smile that bloomed on his face too. It felt good to be darling again, to be McCree’s. He knew this was the right decision.

“I love you. I want to keep working on loving you, and I never want to stop.” He carefully got down on one knee, pulling the rings out of his pocket. McCree’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

“Darlin’, you better not be kidding me right now. I don’t think my heart could take it.”

Hanzo shook his head, continuing. 

“We’ve both changed, for better and for worse, and every day we keep changing, and I for one look forward to relearning you for the rest of our lives. I can never thank you enough for letting me in again, for working to make this work, because I am so much happier with you than I am without. You are my everything, and I hope I am the same to you.” Hanzo paused, taking a deep breath. “Jesse McCree, will you marry me?”

McCree was leaning down with him now, hand reaching out towards the rings. Hanzo had never seen him look happier than he did in this moment. His breath was taken away when their eyes met, Jesse was almost crying.

“Yes, always, yes.” Jesse said, pulling him forward into a kiss. It was hot, and messy, and beautiful, and worth every second. This was worth every second.

Hanzo could hear people clapping, and the two of them pulled apart at a particularly loud wolf whistle. Hanzo blushed when he noticed the small crowd they’d drawn. 

Jesse was beaming. He looked up at Hanzo, in awe, and said, “Can we get married, like right now, I mean we’re in Vegas, so no time like the present right?”

Hanzo smiled, caressing his now fiancee’s cheek. “Where did you think I was leading you, cowboy?”

Jesse pulled up to their feet quickly, brushing Hanzo and himself off, before joining their hands again.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go get married.”

The chapel was beautiful, if a bit small. There were chairs set up, but since neither Hanzo or McCree had guests they weren’t needed. The only other person in the chapel at the moment was a short girl, around the same age as the cashier, who had bright blue hair. She looked up when the two of them entered, waving at Hanzo.

“She’ll be out in a minute.” She looked the two of them up and down, taking in McCree’s cut off jean shorts and faded black t-shirt, and Hanzo’s fluorescent pink hawaiian shirt with little pineapples on it and his holy skinny jeans. She just nodded at their appropriate ensembles. “Getting into the spirit of things I see.” She held out her hand to shake. “I’m Tara, I’ll be the witness.”

Hanzo shook it, gesturing first to himself and then to Jesse. “I’m Hanzo and this is Jesse.”

Tara just smiled. “Robin was right, you two do make a cute couple. Just go ahead and stand by the altar. We’ll get started soon.”

Hanzo nodded and led the confused looking McCree up to the altar.

“Babe, what did you do?” He looked around the chapel, and back to Tara. “How did you get this set up so quick, and who was she talking about?”

“Pure coincidence, I assure you.” He squeezed their joined hands. “As for the officiant you’ll have to wait, let’s just say it’s a promise fulfilled.”

Like magic, out of the corner of his eye, Hanzo saw a huge bright blonde poof of hair emerge from behind the curtain. Robin wasn’t lying when she said she got really into the role. She was completely decked out in sparkles from head to toe, and her assets had obviously been padded. Although, Hanzo wouldn’t have known if he hadn’t seen her out of uniform.

“Hello, darlings, I’m Dolly!” 

McCree looked to Hanzo, eyes wide.

“Sugar, you didn’t.”

Hanzo smiled wide, “I told you, I have class.” Jesse couldn’t contain his laugh. 

Robin, now Dolly, walked up to the pulpit and got a good eyeful of their outfits, and raised an eyebrow.

“Now I know I say, that it costs a lot of money to look this cheap, but you two are taking it to a whole ‘nother level.” She smiled though before continuing on, “But I also say,  you can be rich in spirit, kindness, love and all those things that you can't put a dollar sign on, and I suppose that’s why you’re both here today.” 

“Now, do you two want the quick version or the long version?”

Hanzo just turned to McCree, raising an eyebrow. McCree blushed and rolled his eyes at his fiancee’s antics.

“Quick version, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Alright then,” She quickly flipped through the small book in front of her, “Blah, blah, blah, we’re gathered her to witness love and some other things, y’all recognize this is a legal marriage, and you’re not gonna kill each other you say I do.” She stopped in the middle of the page. “Ah, here we go, the good stuff!” 

She looked up to each of them, turning to Hanzo first, “Do you, Hanzo Shimada, take Jesse McCree to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; until you are parted by death?”

Hanzo couldn’t stop smiling. 

“I do.”

She motioned for Hanzo to place the ring on Jesse’s finger, and he did. It fit perfectly.

Dolly turned to McCree next, “And do you, Jesse McCree, take Hanzo Shimada to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse; for richer, for poorer; in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish; until you are parted by death?”

Jesse couldn’t seem to stop smiling either.  
“I do.”

Jesse slid the ring Hanzo handed him onto Hanzo’s own finger. The twin gold bands glinted in the low light.

“Then by the power vested in me, by god, and country music, and the state of Nevada. I now declare you husband and husband.” She took a dramatic pause and McCree and Hanzo both managed to tear their gazes away from each other to look at her. “You may now kiss the hell outta your man.”

McCree laughed, loud and bright and happy, and Hanzo leaned swallowing all that joy into the kiss. It felt amazing, and familiar, and like everything had changed, but this time for the better. Hanzo had never been happier. McCree’s hands came up to grip his face, and somehow pulled him infinitesimally closer. 

They broke eventually, when they needed to breathe, and Hanzo turned to see that both Tara and Robin had cleared a few of the chair out of the way. Robin was holding a stereo and a microphone. She gestured to the floor.

“Ain’t a wedding if you don’t have a first dance. Why don’t you two take the floor?” She leaned over and hit play on the stereo, and the familiar soft acoustic twang rang out.

Jesse stepped them into the middle of the floor and gripped Hanzo’s waist pulling him close, swaying to the beat.

Robin started singing, and it was light and soft and sweet. It didn’t sound exactly like Dolly, but it was close, and it was everything they needed at that moment.

Jesse sang along quietly to the chorus, looking deeply into Hanzo’s eyes. He pressed their foreheads together and spun them in a slow circle.

“I will always love you.”

Hanzo leaned in again, kissing his husband again, as Dolly told them everything she wished for them. 

The song faded out far too soon, leaving the two of them swaying in the silence for a moment. 

“I will, you know, always love you. I don’t think I ever stopped.” McCree said it like it was a secret, like a part of Hanzo hadn’t always known. 

“I love you too,” Hanzo replied and it felt like a promise. “That never changed.”

Robin was waiting for them back at the pulpit, marriage certificate already filled out, just waiting for them to sign. Hanzo tugged on McCree’s hand. 

“Let’s go make it official, husband.”

Jesse blushed, “Shit, don’t think I’m gonna ever get used to that.” He paused in thought for a moment. “Although, I think Genji is gonna kill you, since he wasn’t here to be both our best man’s”

Hanzo waved off his concern, “I’d like to see him try. Especially since I made sure to buy Baptiste at least three shirts and those new headphones Lucio had been eyeing.” Hanzo quickly signed his name, handing the pen over to McCree.

“Well yeah, but what about--”

Hanzo cut him off, “I already bought Hana a custom DDR pad, it should already be at the watchpoint.” 

Their names looked good together on the paper. It felt good to be together. This was the least complicated thing the two of them had ever done. Robin and Tara congratulated them, handing them the certificate, before leaving the two alone in the chapel. Jesse had been eyeing him dangerously for the last few minutes, and Hanzo had been struggling to hide his smirk.

The second they were alone, McCree pressed himself against Hanzo, their hips flush.

“Did I ever tell you how hot it is when you go full Yakuza boss and buy off our friends, as fucked up as that is?”

Hanzo smiled, sharp, all teeth, as he leaned in to kiss McCree, biting his husband’s lower lip lightly before pulling away.

“Maybe once or twice.”

“What do you say we get out of here and get to work on the whole consummating part of the marriage thing?” McCree’s grin was wild as he tugged Hanzo towards the door. Hanzo had never been more in love.

“I’d say, I could not agree more.” Hanzo leaned in close. His breath crested over the shell of McCree’s ear. “You’d better hurry though, if you don’t want to end up giving all of Vegas a show to remember.”

McCree sucked in a hard breath, throwing his head back, before looking at Hanzo, eyes wild. Hanzo just raised an eyebrow, nodding towards the outside. 

“Clocks ticking, husband.” 

Jesse took off running down the street, pulling Hanzo behind him, their hands clasped tightly together. Their laughter echoed into the night. 

Everything had changed, and Hanzo couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so gdam tired, so excuse the mess that is the editing. I didn't even finish a whole read through cause it's about 2:30 am here and my eyes are v tired. Well I actually like this chapter a lot if you couldn't tell by the length. It was fun to write this whole thing and I enjoyed myself this week. I was a lot of fun to try and find things to do for all the prompts. It's honestly the most creative I've been in a while, so woo!   
> If you liked this, please drop a comment they feed the validation fairy that lives in my brain. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> https://twitter.com/NoRoomForGhosts

**Author's Note:**

> Not proud of this tbh, think it's kinda boring, but at least I'm staying on theme for these themes in that I barely mention the theme for the day lol. This will be updated for days 2 and 7 as well. Every other piece for this week will be posted individually. I didn't do something super cohesive this time, like the last few times, so I figured I'd leave them separate! I've written all the way through day 4 already, so hopefully I can post on time every day, but hooray for writing!


End file.
